etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Państwo Papieskie/Historia
Pierwsze podboje Pierwsza wojna z Florencją Na początku, Państwo Papieskie składało się zaledwie z kilku prowincji, nie było siłą dominującą na Półwyspie Apenińskim. Zmieniło się to po wojnach z krajami, których ziemie należą do dzisiejszych Włoch. Zaczęło się niewinnie, od Ferrary i Modeny. Zwycięstwo było proste i nie wymagało dużych umiejętności taktycznych od dowódców armii papieskiej. Następnie, ruszył na Florencję - do wojny z nią wezwał swojego sojusznika, Sabaudię. Wojska przeciwników postanowiły ruszyć na Rzym - miały do niego dotrzeć 15 września 1450 roku. Z odsieczą do stolicy chciał ruszyć papież - jednak oddziały lojalne wobec niego, według obliczeń najlepszych matematyków, spóźniłyby się z pomocą o około trzy dni. Po chwili namysłu następca św. Piotra postanowił jednak podesłać swych żołnierzy do Rzymu - i tak rozpoczęła się pierwsza bitwa o Rzym. Wojsko papieskie ruszyło szturmem z ratunkiem dla obrońców - musiało jednak przekroczyć rzekę, co spowolniło ich szarżę, i mimo przewagi liczbnej zaczęło się robić nieciekawie. Wtedy, wielki bóg Niedźwiedź postanowił rozkazać żołnierzom ze stolicy wybiec przed mury i dopomóc głównej armii. Florencja, a raczej jej siły zostały pokonane, wręcz zmiażdżone. Równocześnie, działania wojenne prowadziła Sabaudia, atakując sojusznika Florencji - Prowansję. Wojna była już praktycznie wygrana - uciekinierzy wbiegli do pobliskiej prowincji, gdzie zostali ostatecznie zniszczeni. Florencja i Prowansja znalazły się pod okupacją, jednak w tym momencie, działania wojenne po stronie Państwa Papieskiego wsparła Austria, pokazując swe imperialistyczne zapędy. Oblężyła trzy prowincję, nie zabrała tylko stolicy. Wojska Papal State’a zaatakowały Prowansję. Wojna trwała już ponad dwa lata. I właśnie po tych dwóch latach, pojawiła się sytuacja z kategorii tych patologicznych - Austria nie mogła zawrzeć pokoju z Florencją, gdyż Państwo Papieskie oblegało stolicę wroga. Zaś Prowansja nie chciała podpisać pokoju z papieżem, gdyż dalej wierzyła w swe zwycięstwo. Ponadto, imperialistyczni Austriacy postanowili wezwać do wojny swych sojuszników. Papal State musiał dołączyć do tejże wojny. Na szczęście, nowi wrogowie nie mieli jak zaatakować rządzone przez Niedźwiedzia państwo, zresztą i tak nie zależało im na nim tak bardzo, jak na reszcie przeciwników. Patologia trwała w najlepsze - Prowansja wciąż nie chciała się poddać, gdyż posiadała jeden fort na wschodniej granicy Francji. Na szczęście, wkrótce fortyfikacje padły. Watykan odebrał im wszystkie prowincje należące do handlu genuańskiego - czyli dwie. Po 5 latach wojny zbliżał się czas na pokój z Florencją. Państwo Papieskie odebrało im jedną prowincję oraz pieniądze. Pierwsze duże działania wojenne stoczone przez papieża zakończyły się. Państwo podzieliło się na trzy części - jedną, początkową, na zachód od Florencji, drugą - na wschód od granicy z tymże krajem, oraz trzecią - ziemie dawnej Prowansji. Większość sąsiadów była bardzo zdenerwowana na Stolicę Apostolską - zaczęli oni postrzegać ją jako imperialistów, mimo to nie wchodzili w koalicję przeciwko niej. thumb|left|Mapa agresywnej ekspansji. Niedźwiedż, widząc, iż po wojnie Austria uwolniła Siennę spod panowania Florencji oraz zabrała dla siebie Pisę, bardzo się zdenerwował, gdyż wiedział, iż te prowincję będa mu potrzebne, by stworzyć Królestwo Boga na Ziemii. Nigdy nie podobało mu się, gdy ktoś zabierał jego etniczne ziemie. Rozwój W 1455 roku, w tym samym, w którym zakończyła się pierwsza wojna z Florencją, Państwo Papieskie zawiązało sojusz defensywny z Polską. Posiadało już inne, również bardzo silne - z Anglią, Austrią, i Sabaudią. Potężni sojusznicy dawali pewne zabezpieczenie przed tak zwaną koalicją całego świata. thumb|302px|Półwysep Apeniński i jego okolice w 1455 Tymczasem wojna, w którą Austriacy wciągnęli papieża powoli kończyła się falą białych pokoi. Mimo to, Rzym dalej stał u boku swego przyjaciela. Niedźwiedź postanowił postawić na rozwój handlu genuańskiego - już planował postawienie placu targowego w jego głównej prowincji. Poprawiał relację z Polską, Anglią i Urbino, które planował zaanektować. Kultura toskańska stała się akceptowalna w Watykanie, co tylko pokazywało wielką toleracnję w tymże kraju dla innych. Niczym wielki dowódca, chciał zaplanować działania swych sojuszników w wojnie z Osmanami, jednak imperialistyczne wojsko Austrii ani myślało słuchać papieża. Postanował więc zniszczyć Tunezję - jednak nie widział żadnego sensownego casus belli na ten kraj. Nagle, Genua zakończyła wojnę obronną z Krymem, i o dziwo wygrała - powiększyła swe granice w sposób znaczący. Zakończyły się walki Osmanów - gałgańscy chrześcijanie nic nie zabrali od rywali. thumb|Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie w 1458 roku. Niedźwiedź zaczął patrolować swój głowny handel, handel genuański. Wkrótce rozpoczęły się także działania mające na celu zjednoczenia Urbino z Rzymem - papież postanowił zaanektować wasala. Głupiutka, wydawałoby się wojna z Osmanami przyniosła jakieś korzyści Państwu Papieskiemu - Genua, jego sąsiad pokochał go. Dodatkowo, Niedźwiedź rozpoczął poprawianie relacji z nim. Państwo odnotowało duży przychód, bo na poziomie około 5 dukatów miesięcznie, co skłoniło władcę do zatrudnienia nowego doradcy. Niczym Kazimierz Wielki - zastał Państwo Papieskie drewniane, a zostawił murowane. Pobudował świątynię na terenie całego kraju. Powoli jednak rozpoczęły się problemy z buntownikami - ci w Prowansji byli gotowi do wybuchu bardzo szybko. Dlatego też, władca postanowił o poproszeniu o prawo przemarszu Genuę i Lukkę. Oba te państwa oczywiście zgodziły się na prośbę Papal State’a. Jednak Genuę niszczyli buntownicy thumb|left|121px|Ładowanie się buntów w 1458 roku. thumb|Wielkie problemy małych krajów - bunty.Po drodze przez Genuę, wojska Niedźwiedzia natknęły się na buntowników z tegoż państwa i musiały ich pokonać. Niestety, Sabaudia nie chciała pomóc w walce Stolicy Apostolskiej, która musiała sobie poradzić sama z odwiecznym problemem. Dzięki świetnym manewrom, armia papiestwa zniszczyła buntowników. Wtedy też, pojawili się imperialistyczni Mamelucy, którzy zablokowali przejście wojskom z Sabaudii, co ostatecznie pokrzyżowało plany tego państwa, które mimo wszystko pragnęło pomóc swym sojusznikom. Mimo to, tytan po raz kolejny zaprowadził pokój w swym państwie. Watykan rozwijał się w ogromnym tempie. Zaczął eksportować żelazo na skalę światową. Jego gospodarka trzymała się dzielnie, była w stanie utrzymywać forty, armie oraz doprowadzać do niej uzupełnienia. Chrześcijańskie państwo odniosło sukces - zaanektowało Urbino. Niedźwiedź dobrze zajmował się swoimi wojskami - dbał, by nie umierały, by miały wystarczająco dużo pożywienia oraz nie chorowały. Z ich pomocą zdławił bunty w Modenie oraz Florencji - separatyści nie mogli odnieść sukcesu na terenach Stolicy Apostolskiej. Równocześnie, gdy Państwo Papieskie świetnie prosperowało, Francja upadała. Anglia zabrała im część terytoriów, na terenie tegoż państwa znajdowały się malutkie inne, które na pewno nie były niczym przyjemnym dla francuskich władców. Agresja na Neapol Korzystając z bardzo dobrych warunków ekonomicznych, tytan rozpoczął przygotowywanie roszczeń na Lukkę i Neapol. W tym samym czasie, Aragonia ekskomunikowała Francję, jakby zacięła przycisk, co papieża bardzo cieszyło. Niedźwiedź, bardzo nieśmiale snuł plany podboju właśnie tego kraju, jednak bardziej przyziemną sprawą miał się okazać atak na Neapol. thumb|Państwo Papieskie po wojnie z Neapolem. Ponad 20 tysięcy żołnierzy Państwa Papieskiego ruszyło na stolicę Neapolu - Napoli. Do wojny wezwało potężnych sojuszników - Anglię i Austrię, zaś po stronie wrogów stanęły Aragonia i Portugalia. Watykan szybko rozpoczął oblężenie jedynego, stołecznego fortu Neapolu, jednak szybko musiał się wycofać, gdyż Aragończycy beztrosko chodzili po jego terytorium. Agresywne oddziały sojusznika Neapolitan rzuciły się na armie Państwa Papieskiego jak sępy na padlinę. Ich nieprzemyślana akcja zakończyła się wielką porażką w bitwie o prowincję Umbaria. Do wojny wkroczyła Austria i jej 30 tysięcy wojowników, co ostatecznie przechyliło szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść Rzymu. Podczas wojny, nowym papieżem został Klemens VII, mający statystyki na poziomie 5/4/5, jednak następcą św. Piotra został w wieku 51 lat, czyli, jak na warunki średniowieczne, późno. Z małej wojenki między Watykanem a Neapolem zrobiła się naprawdę spora wojna, ogarniająca m.in. Półwysep Iberyjski (Aragonia i Portugalia), Wyspy Brytyjskie (Anglia), Półwysep Apeniński (Państwo Papieskie i Neapol) oraz właściwą część Europy (Austria). Gdy etniczna strona konfliktu zajęła cały Neapol, Niedźwiedź ruszył na Aragonię, w czym pomogli mu Anglicy. Zaczął okupować jej prowincje, ale państwo to nie dawało za wygraną. Uwolniło się spod okupacji i zmierzało na armię papieża. Mimo przewagi liczebnej, przegrali i wojna znowu była wygrywana przez Państwo Papieskie. Anglicy ponownie desantowali się na ziemiach aragońskich i było już jasne, iż sojusznicy Neapolu przegrają. Ponowna okupacja prawie połowy Aragonii sprawiła, iż ostatecznie partner w unii z Neapolem poddał się. Jak widać na zdjęciu wyżej, papież postanowił zabrać większość prowincji tegoż smutnego kraju oraz uwolnić Sardynię, a w niedalekiej przyszłości zrobić z niej wasala. Pokój Po wojnie, Niedźwiedź planował wasalizację Sardynii. Niestety, oba państwa dzieliło morze i takie działanie nie było możliwe. Mimo to, tytan nie próżnował. W końcu postawił plac targowy w prowincji Prowansja, zawiązał sojusz z, miał nadzieję, przyszłym wasalem i chwilowo postawił na rozwój. Powoli planował atak na Genuę, gdyż chciał zabrać jej Korsykę - wyspę, dzięki której mógłby zrobić właśnie wasala z Sardynii. Patrząc jednak na sojusze tegoż państwa zrozumiał, iż nie ma szans na bezpośrednią walkę z nim. Postanowił użyć podstępu - wypowiedzieć wojnie Luccę, która sprzymierzona była właśnie z Genuą. Flota genuańska składała się z 5 statków mogących zagrozić Państwu Papieskiemu, lukańska 4, więc papież postanowił rozpocząć budowę własnej. W jej składy miało wchodzić 7 statków bojowych i 5 transportowców. Równocześnie, rozpoczął przygotowywanie kolejnych rozszczeń - znów na Neapol oraz na Chorwację, gdyż planował dobić to pierwsze państwo oraz zaatakować drugie. Nareszcie postanowił wybrać ideę - z kategorii dyplomacja, o nazwie influence (wpływ). Nagle, czas pokoju zakończył się gwałtownie - Państwo Papieskie musiało zaakceptować wezwanie do wojny od Austrii. Mimo to, papież nie bał się o porażkę. Szybko przeprowadził manewr przeniesienia wojsk swego państwa do Wenecji. Po drodze pokonał wojska jednego z sojuszników tegoż kraju. Musiał jednak zawrócić swe armie, by zniszczyć żołnierzy Sienny. Szczęśliwym okazał się dobór sojuszników przez wroga - Aragon i Neapol, rywale Watykanu walczyli przeciwko niemu. Papież dostał świetną okazję do zniszczenia Neapolu i zachwiania równowagi w Aragonie. Wojna po stronie Austrii Niedźwiedź szybko przerzucił swoje oddziały na tereny dawnej Prowansji. Przygotowywał się do dużej bitwy z Aragończykami. Rozkazał żołnierzom w obleganej przez to państwo prowncji wybiec przed mury, następnie dołączył do nich i w bitwie o prownincję Prowansja... Przegrała. Wrogowie jednak ponieśli duże straty, i już wiedzieli, iż z Państwem Papieskim nie ma żartów. Zdenerwowany, ruszył na Neapol. Wygrał jedną bitwę i rozpoczął obleganie fortu. Zaczęło się robić bardzo nieciekawie - w kraju szerzył się bunt, zbliżało się powstanie. Fort w Prowansji padł. Flota straciła statki, a Neapolitanie nie mieli zamiaru się poddać. Ta wojna psuła wszystkie plany Watykanu na przyszłość. Niedźwiedź bardzo zdenerwował się na imperialistyczną Austrię. Kraj był wyczeprany wojną. Nie posiadał żadnych rezerwistów w swojej armii, a nawet mężczyzn zdolnych do walki. Jakby tego było mało, rozpoczęło się I Powstanie neapolskie, w której ponad 26 tysięcy buntowników dążyło do odzyskania dawnych ziem i odnowienia potęgi swego kraju.thumb|Sytuacja Państwa Papieskiego w 1469 roku. Na zachód - armia Aragonii, na południowy- wschód - bunty. Licząc z buntownikami, Stolica Apostolska mierzyła się z prawie 52 tysięcami żołnierzy, oblegającymi ich ziemie. Szczęście w nieszczęściu - Austria postanowiła zniszczyć powstańców. Mimo to, Niedźwiedź był bardzo zły na swego sojusznika. Rzekł: Patrz Austrio, tam są ziemie twe. Tam są ziemie twe do bronienia. Pędź tam! Pędź niczym bimber!, co tylko pokazywało jego frustrację. Wielkimi krokami zbliżało się powstanie husyckie - kraj powoli upadał. Jego stabilność była już minusowa. Buntownicy pojawili się w liczbie aż 28 tysięcy. Niszczone wojną państwo zostało po raz kolejny spoliczkowane. Austriacy zniszczyli jedną, 12 tysięczną armię wrogów, jednak na drugą, 16 tysięczną nie mieli zamiaru ruszać. Kiedy wydawało się, iż Państwo Papieskie zostanie zniszczone, Austria zdecydowała się zawrzeć pokój z wrogami. thumb|Półwysep Apeniński i okolice w 1470 roku, po wojnie Austrii z Wenecją, w którą wciągnięta został Papal State.Nawet ratując Watykan, sojusznik postanowił nieco zagrać im na nerwach - dała mu prowincję, do której nie miał dostępu lądowego, w samym centrum państwa Neaopolitan. Problem zbuntami dalej pozostał nierozwiązany - spora armia stacjonowała w Rzymie. Genua i Lukka Po śmiesznej, wręcz żałosnej wojnie po stronie Austrii, Niedźwiedź rozpoczął stabilizację kraju. Ustawił sobie Aragonię na rywala, gdyż Prowansja była już zbyt słabym krajem i niegodnym przeciwnikiem. Husyccy buntownicy walczyli w oblężeniu Rzymu, chcąc zreformować Europę. Mieli nadzieję na uderzenie fali protestantyzmu w Stary Kontynent. Tytan wykonał sorty, doprowadził do stolicy swą armię i dobił rewolucjonistów. Przygotowywał się do ataku kolejnych buntowników, którzy mieli nadejść za 4 lata. Zajął sie uzupełnianiem armii i odnawianiem potencjału ludzkiego swego państwa. Papież znowu musiał pracować nad swoją flotą, która w poprzedniej wojnie została zatopiona. Równocześnie, pokazał swą niezłomną wolę - odmówił prawa przemarszu Osmanom. Ciężko pracował nad rozwojem państwa, którym rządził. Aragonia prężyła muskuły niczym Korea Północna, pokazywała swoją wyższość nad Osmanami, jak gdyby specjalnie po to, by zirytować Państwo Papieskie. Nadeszła czeska reforma, która przyniosła niewielkie bonusy dla Watykanu. Zbliżał się rok 1500, a kraj rosnął w siłę. Poprawiał relację z cesarzem, zwiększał technologię administracyjną, a następnie zaczął czekać. Ekskomunikował Francję, planowal następne kroki. Zakończył przygotowywanie wielkiej floty, poprawiał relację z Sardynią. Już chciał atakować Lukkę i Genuę, jednak nie posiadał żadnego potencjału ludzkiego w swoim państwie, nie miał zamiaru narażać się na upadek. Wtedy właśnie, wśród ludzi na dworze papieża powstał po raz pierwszy żart, który nazywał handel genuański, jak sama nazwa wskazuje - Papal State’owym. Ot, mały akcent humorystyczny. Zbliżało się powstanie buntowników z Prowansji, mieli się oni pojawić w prowincjach za już dwa lata. Jego idee były raczej żałosne, jednak na końcu drzewka ideowego znajdowała się idea ‘’State Propaganda’’, która zmniejszała agresywną ekspansję kraju o 20%. Równocześnie, dodał resztę swych prowincji do Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, dzięki czemu Czesi go pokochali. Chciał zawrzeć z nimi sojusz, jednak posiadał już zbyt wiele dyplomatycznych relacji. thumb|Sytuacja na wojnie w 1475 roku.Planował już atak na Lukkę. Jego ogromna flota składająca się z ponad 20 statków pływała wokół portów niedaleko prowincji Lukka. Rozpoczęła się woina, do której Państwo Papieskie wezwało większość swoich sojuszników. Mimo przewagi wroga, pokonał połączone wojska lukkańsko-genuańskie w pierwszej bitwie. Oddziały watykańskie desantowały się na Korsyce. W międzyczasie, Austriacy popłynęli swoją flotą na pomoc. thumb|left|Półwysep Apeniński i jego okolice, 1476.Genua została zajęta w całości. Wojsko polskie nie zawiodło i ruszyło na ziemie genuańskie graniczące z Krymem. Państwo Papieskie wygrało kolejną bitwę morską i stało się thumb|Mapa agresywnej ekspansji po wojnie.jasne, iż wrogowie nie mają już szans. Zdecydowali się poddać i oddać dwie prowincję swym przeciwnikom. Lukka zgodziła się na pełną aneksję. Przeczekanie Papież martwił się o koalicję całego świata na jego kraj, jednak doradcy przypomnieli mu, iż kraje, o które się martwił nie mogą zawiązać na niego żadnego spisku, ponieważ nie są jeszcze na tyle zbulwersowane. Tymczasem większym problemem okazały się bunty w Prowansji, które mogły sprawić duże problemy papiestwu. Równocześnie, Francja ogłosiła papieża rywalem. Po drodze do Prowansji, armii na Korsyce została zabrana z wyspy by pomóc w tłumieniu powstania. W międzyczasie doradcy poinformowali władce o ulepszeniach, udoskonaleniach technologii handlowej państwa, dzięki czemu papież zyskał nieco siły dyplomatycznej, kosztem zwiększenia inflacji o 0.50. Doradcy znowu interweniowali, tłumacząc wladcy, iż nazwa jednej z jego prowincji nie nazywa się Calbaria, a Calabria. Nagle jednak wybuchło powstanie Neapolitan właśnie w Calabrii. Siły papistwa nie mogły dostać się do prowincji lądowo, a desant od strony morza równałby się z ogromnymi utrudnieniami w ataku. Papież nie wiedział co robić - walczyć z Neapolitanami, czy oczekiwać na buntowników prowanskich. Ostatecznie, zdecydował się na oddelegowanie 12 tysięcy żołnierzy do walk w Calabrii, zaś reszcie kazał czekać na bunt prowanski. Papiesto było niezywkle bogate - osiągało przychód na poziomie 10 dukatów miesięcznie oraz posiadało prawie 1300 w skarbcu. 7 tysięcy buntowników zaciekle odpierało atak około 11 tysięcy żołnierzy Państwa Papieskiego. Papiestwo wygrało, rozbijając powstanie. Niestety, papież został poinformowany o tym, iż Aragonia zyskała rozszczenia na tą nieszczęsną Calabrię. Zasmuciło go to, jednak nie przejął się tym aż tak. Korzystając ze sporych pokładów pieniężnych, następca św. Piotra zbudował wiele świątyń na terenie swego kraju. Podczas masowej budowy świątyń zginął papież Klemens. Jego następcą został Grzegorz XII, ze statystykami na poziomie 3/2/3. Nowym kontrolerem kurii została Burgundia. Nowy papież nie próżnował - wysłał do francuskiego króla list, w którym, ponoć bardzo wulgarnym językiem, obraził go, jego rodzinę i caly rządzony przez niego kraj. To samo zrobił z aragońskim władcą. W jednej z prowincji papieża pojawiła się zaraza, jednak szybko została objęta kwarantanną. Pierwszym dużym osiągnięciem nowego papieża było zwasalisowanie Sardynii. Po tym ruchu, władca planował zaatakowanie Tunezji, jednak potrzebował na nią jakiegoś cassus belli. Następca świętego Piotra zdecydował na odnawianie potencjału ludzkiego swojego państwa, budowanie baraków oraz przejście na nową technologię militarną. Papież zdecydował się na przygotowywanie rozszczeń na Węgry, Francję i Aragonię. Przychód papiestwa wynosił już aż +17 dukatów miesięcznie. Równocześnie papież został poinformowany o tym, iż działania jego dyplomatów sprawiły, iż sąsiedzi uważali podboje Państwa Papieskiego za słuszne, co zmniejszyło jego agresywną ekspansję. Władca zyskał rozszczenia na Węgry. Do jego armii mogło dojść już ponad 12,5 tysiąca rezerwsitów. Nagle rozpoczęło się powstanie lukańskie, które zaszokowało papieża. Walka z buntownikami była niezwykle krwawa i zakończyła się porażką sił papiestwa. W kraju pojawili się najemnicy, którzy mieli walczyć z powstaniem. Drugi szturm zakończył się zwycięstwem etnicznych sił. Następca świętego Piotra już planował wielkie podboje Aragonii... Serbia i Neapol Po poczekaniu, aż sąsiedzi zaczną lepiej postrzegać Państwo Papieskie, papież Grzegorz rozpoczął snucie planów na temat podbojów. Po rozwianiu matematycznych wątpliwości, które narodziły się podczas przeczekania, następca św. Piotra rozpoczął natychmiastową naradę wojskową widząc, iż Węgrzy szykują się do zaatakowania Serbii. Statki pełne żołnierzy wypłynęły na morze, by desantować się na serbskim wybrzeżu. Po wysunięciu rozszczeń na Dalmację, rozpoczął się papieski blitzkrieg. Niestety, wojna, która w teorii miała trwać naprawdę krótko została przedłużona przez wielką porażkę z Serbami. Dodatkowo, na kraj, z którym papież prowadził wojnę uderzyli Węgrzy. Armie węgierskie natychmiast ruszyły na serbskie forty, tymczasem armie papieskie oblegały Dalmację. Walki komplikowały się, a siły Grzegorza musiały pozostać na wybrzeżu. Ogromne armie Węgrów w krótkim czasie rozpoczęły okupację Serbii. W międzyczasie nowym cesarzem zostali Czesi. Korzystając z okazji, krol węgierski zdecydował się szybko zakończyć wojnę, zajmując większość terenów serbskich. Odebrali nawet thumb|left|220px|Serbowie oblegani przez Państwo Papieskie i Węgry w czasie wojny Dalmację - cel papieża. Grzegorz musiał zadowolić się resztką Serbii (walki zakończyły się w 1458 roku). Pod koniec wojny zmarł następca św. Piotra z wielkimi planami na przyszłość - Grzegorz XII. Nie rządził długo i nie zostanie raczej zapamiętany jako najwybitniejszy papież. Jego następcą został Litwin, który przyjął imię Innocenty IX (3/3/4). W czasie, gdy nowy papież nie zwracał uwagi na swe zachodnie ziemie, wybuchł bunt genueńskich separatystów. W międzyczasie doradcy tłumaczyli Innocentemu, iż powinien powstrzymać Aragonię i Kastylię, gdyż te dwa kraje bardzo zbliżyły się do siebie, a widmo unii personalnej między nimi i powstania thumb|Wybór papieża Litwina - Innocentego IXjednego, potężnego państwa ciążyła nad całą Europą (z wyjątkiem ich sojuszników, rzecz jasna). Buntownicy zostali pokonani. Pierwszym poważnym ruchem Innocentego była budowa potężnej floty mogącej równać się z tą aragońską. Drugim zaś miała się okazać wielka wojna z Neapolem i jego sojusznikami. Tymczasem na terenach dawnej Serbii utworzyło się państwo podziemne, planujące wielki bunt. Papież otrzymał od swego zaufanego doradcy informacje o tym - postanowił więc przetrasportować swoje wojska za morze. W międzyczasie, Anglicy zawołali do wojny swego sojusznika papieża. Niestety, papiestwo nie mogło się na to zgodzić. thumb|left|Państwo Papieskie po roku 1495, czyli po wygranej wojnie z Serbiąthumb|Państwo Papieskie po wojnie z Neapolem (1490)Wyścig zbrojeń z Aragonią zakończył się sukcesem Innocentego, który utworzył potężną flotę. 6 września 1487 roku, buntownicy z Serbii rozpoczęli walki o niepodległość. Wschód kraju został przez nich zajęty, jednak armia zachodnia padła pod naporem sił papiestwa. W prowincji Zeta została stoczona najważniejsza armia powstania, cudem wygrana przez siły Innocentego. Ostatnia armia przegrała w prowincji Isoki. W ten sposób bunt został zdławiony. Wciąż trwały przygotowywania do wojny z Neapolem, flota zbierała się w jednym miejscu. Armie wróciły do Włoch. Niestety, Aragonia zerwała sojusz z Neapolem, więc papież nie mógł zabrać jej ziemie w wojnie. Siły wroga postawiły jednak bohaterski opór, wygrywając bitwę z siłami Innocentego. Nowe uderzenie zakończyło się zwycięstwem. Węgry znów chciały zaatakować siły o które walczy papież. Rozpoczęły się operacje mające na celu zabezpieczenie wybrzeża przed Węgrami. W 1490 roku Innocenty musiał dokonać wyboru - pozostać w Świętym Cesartwie Rzymskim czy je opuścić? Zdecydowal się na pozostanie. Państwa włoskie do thumb|left|Zostać czy nie zostać w Cesarstwie? - takie pytanie postawiono papieżowikońca znienawidziły go. W międzyczasie armie najemników zniszczyły ostatnie wojsko neapolskie. Kolejnym krokiem papieża było wybranie nowej idei - ofensywnej. Zakończyła się wojna z Neapolem - kraj ten został pokonany, a wszystkie jego ziemie dołączone do Państwa Papieskiego. Wojna z Mediolanem Papież rozpoczął przygotowywanie rozszczeń na Florencję, by do wojny z nią wezwać Węgry, pokonując je po imperialistycznych działaniach. Równocześnie Innocenty ogłosił, iż Chorwacja staje się nowym, zależnym od Państwa Papieskiego kraju. Równocześnie zaczął snuć plany na temat podboju Milanu. Dokonał też dość niespodziewanego ruchu - zamiast szybciej nawracać ziemie dawnej Serbii, zdecydował się na inwestowanie w technologię swego kraju. Przygotowania do wojny trwały pełną parą, chociaż zostały na chwilę spowolnione przez śmierć militarnego doradcy papieża, na szczęście został on zastąpiony nowym. Szalony prorok pojawił się na ziemiach papieskich. Głosił on herezje, został jednak powstrzymany. Kolejnym z osiągnięć Innocentego było rozpoczęcie aneksji Sardynii. Na terenie kraju rozpoczął się bunt, mimo wszystko zdławiono go. Nagle, kraj Polski wezwał do swej wojny papież - Polacy walczyli z Osmanami i ich sojusznikami. Zbiegło się to z nowym buntem - drugim serbskim powstaniem. Sytuacja obrała niezbyt dobry obrót. Okazała się, iż Serbowie pomylili armie osmańską z papieską - w wyniku czego zaatakowali wrogów Innocentego. Drugi regiment buntowniczy ruszył na Węgry, w panice przed zniszczeniem które siały oddziały sułtana. Kolejnym złym wydarzeniem była niemożliwość dołączenia Węgrów do zakładanej wojny z Florencją - po raz kolejny plany papieża zostały pokrzyżowane. Zdecydował się na przygotowywanie rozszczeń na Milan. Osmanowie podbijali kolejne ziemie papieskie na terenach dawnej Serbii. W 1493 roku Państwo Papieskie rozpoczęło wojnę z Mediolanem, Burgundią i Sienną. U boku papieża stanęła Austria i Sabaudia. Ruchy armii burgundzkiej zostały wstrzymane przez Austriaków. Fort w Siennie upadł od razu na początku wojny. Wypad Austrii na Burgundię thumb|Państwo Papieskie po wojnie z Milanemzakończył się ostatecznym zniszczeniem oddziałów tego kraju. Polacy skończyli wojnę z Osmanami. Papież został poinformowany o zawarciu unii personalnej pomiędzy Aragonią i Kastylią. Od 1495 roku, kolejni przeciwnicy poddawali się. Kastylia i Mamelucy ogłosili rywalem Państwo Papieskie. Sienna zgodziła się na pełną aneksję, thumb|left|Opinia o agresywnej ekspansji papieża po wojnie z MilanemBurgundia wycofała swoje rozszczenia, Milan oddał dwie prowincję oraz również zrzekł się rozszczeń. Okoliczne państwa były wściekłe i uważały papieża za imperialstę, a ten już snuł nowe plany podbojów... Walki w Europie Zachodniej i Środkowej I Wojna Światowa Zobacz osobny artykuł: I Wojna Światowa Papież już od dłuższego czasu przygotowywał się do wielkiego konfliktu w Europie. Nowe, odebrane Mediolanowi prowincje były przez niego przekształcane na narodowe. W razie ataku Francji na papiestwo, byłoby ono gotowe stawić czoła Imperialistom z pomocą Czechów, Polaków i Austriaków. Kraj był mocno zdestabilizowany przez liczne bunty, dyplomatyczne zacofanie oraz sporą liczbę prowincji nie będących narodowymi. Nowym rywalem Państwa Papieskiego zostało Imperium Osmańskie, które otrzymało od niego ostrzeżenie. Równocześnie na terenach dawnej Serbii, spustoszonych przez marsz sił osmańskich po raz kolejny formowało się państwo podziemne gotowe do walki o niepodległość. Równocześnie Innocenty bardziej skupił się nad dbaniem o administrację kraju niż o jego dyplomację. Okazało się, iż państwo weneckie przygotowywało fałszywe rozszczenia na papieża, co bardzo go zdenerwowało. Wybuchło kolejne serbskie powstanie - buntownicy pojawili się w trzech prowincjach, łącznie w liczbie 26 tysięcy. Dowódcą armii Stolicy Apostolskiej na czas buntu został Teodorico Corifini, który był naprawdę dobry w swoim fachu. Pierwszy oddział wyzwoleńczy został pokonany. Druga armia została otoczona i docięta od zapasów, mimo to zaciekle broniła się w forcie który zajęła. Najlepiej buntownikom szło na zachodzie, jednak wkrótce i tam zostali pokonani. Niestety, Szwajcarzy i Genueńczycy weszli w koalicję antypapieską. Na zachodzie i na wschodzie Półwyspu Apenińskiego rozpoczęło się wielkie powstanie, mimo swojego zasięgu stłumione. thumb|250x250px|Mapa konfliktu. Na czerwono państwa wrogie papiestwu, na zielono - jego sojusznicyNagle, bez ostrzeżenia rozpoczęła się wojna koalicyjna którą przewodziła Francja, zwana później I Wojną Światową. Po stronie Innocentego stanęła Austria, Polska, Czechy oraz Sabaudia. Dokładny opis tej wielkiej kampanii znajduje się w tym artykule. W czasie wojny zmarł papież Innocenty, zastąpiony przez Benedytka XIII, pochodzący z Państwa Papieskiego (statystyki 4/6/4). W sposób opisany we wcześnie podlinkowanym artykule zakończyły się operacje wojenne, a walczący z koalicjantem etniczni sojusznicy przeszli do rozbiorów Francji i stabilizacji po ogromnym konflikcie. Rozbiory Francji i Europa po wojnie Chociaż silne armie buntowników komplikowały sytuacje na wojnie a sojusznicy po kolei opuszczali ją, armia papieska okazała się w niej zwycięska. Papież zdobył jedną prowincję, uwolnił Tuluzę (zagwarantował jej też niepodległość i zawarł z nią sojusz) oraz anulował stosunki Francji z Kastylią. Z pomocą Austrii pokonani zostali kolejni buntownicy serbscy, a później ci walczący o niepodległość Sienny. Zdobyta od Francji prowincja była przekształcana na narodową. Powoli trwała stabilizacja kraju, państwo przeszedł na nową technologię dyplomatyczną Stabilizacja Po wielkiej wojnie koalicyjnej nadszedł czas odnowy i stabilizacji kraju. Papież łapczywym okiem patrzył na swego sojusznika, Sabaudię, jednak na razie musiał ustabilizować państwo. Od wielu lat jego armia nie posiadała żadnych rezerw, jej człon stanowiło 20 tysięcy najemników, a flota została zatopiona w poprzedniej wojnie. Jej odbudowa polegała na zbudowaniu sporej ilości Galeii. Benedykt wiedział, że jeśli będzie chciał dokonać inwazji na Aragon, statki będą w niej podstawą. Tymczasem malutki kraj - Liege - wypowiedział wojnę sojusznikowi Francji, skazując się na pewną zgubę. Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie dostało nowego władcę, Czecha. W Europę uderzyła reformacja - wcześnie, bo dopiero w 1508 roku. Papież zbudował też nowy fort - w Lukanii oraz wiele świątyń na swych ziemiach. Przychód państwa wynosił przeszło 24 złote dukaty miesięcznie, czyli był bardzo wysoki. Rezerwiści powoli przybywali do armii. Przygotowywało też ono rozszczenia na Francję i Wenecję. Flota powoli stawała się coraz silniejsza. Cesarstwo wręcz płonęło na oczach papieża przez wewnętrzne wojny. Benedykt zwołał krucjatę na Osmanów, jednak sam nie zaatakował ich. Tymczasem ceny ryb znacznie się zmniejszyły, więc ekonomicznie ucierpiały głównie kraje skandynawskie. Imperium Osmańskie otrzymało również embargo i ostrzeżenie do papieża. Kraj coraz bardziej rozwijał się dyplomatycznie, a sytuacja z buntownikami była opanowana. Szykował się również na kolejną wielką wojnę, w celu odbicia ziem, które powinny należeć do jego wasala... Inwazja na Węgrów 26 września 1512 roku, Państwo Papieskie wypowiedziało wojnę Węgrom. Po stronie papieża stanęli Czesi, Polacy, Austriacy, Tuluza, Litwa, Mazowsze, Mołdawia i Chorwacja, zaś w obronie węgierskich granic pomagała Sabaudia, Florencja oraz sojusznicy Sabaudii - Prowansja i Liege. Starcia toczyły się o Zagrzeb, a dokładniej o odebranie go z rąk Węgrów i przekazanie Chorwacji. Armie papieskie ruszyły na tereny Sabaudii i Florencji, zaś reszta sojuszników zajęła się Węgrami. Stolica Florencji padła, a na tron papieski zasiadł Klemens VIII (statystyki 4/2/4). Już w 1513 etniczne siły okupowały praktycznie wszystkie węgierskie prowincje. Mimo to, w pierwszej bitwie za panowania Klemensa doszło do porażki jego sił. Nie wpłynęło to jednak zbytnio na ogólny przebieg wojny, który układał się jak najbardziej po jego myśli. Stolica Florencji została odbita przez Sabaudię, jednak obsadzona na szybko dwustoma żołnierzami ponownie poddała się pod naporem etnicznych sił. Wojna przenosiła się na tereny dawnego sojusznika Stolicy Apostolskiej. Rozpoczęto prace nad potencjalną ofertą pokojową dla Sabaudii. W 1515 całe Węgry zostały oddane pod okupację papieską, a walki zaczęto toczyć na terenach właśnie Sabaudii i Prowansji. W 1thumb|290px|Państwo Papieskie po wojnie z Węgrami516 roku Sabaudia poddała się, oddając cztery prowincje papieżowi oraz anulując stosunki dyplomatyczne z Prowansją. W roku 1517 Prowansja ze swoich dwóch prowincji utworzyła Bretanię i również wycofała się z wojny. Tego samego roku Florencja pozwoliła na aneksję swojego terytorium. 15 kwietnia 1517 inwazja na Węgrów ostatecznie zakończyła się - dwie węgierskie prowincje oddano pod panowanie Polaków, jedną Czechom, a sześć Chorwatom. Szybko po wojnie Czesi zakończyli swój sojusz z papiestwem, wystawiając je do wiatru. Nowym rywalem papieża została Kastylia. Państwo rozwijało się też dyplomatycznie i militarnie, papież Klemens budował baraki na terenie całego kraju. Wszystko szło po jego myśli... Kategoria:Europa Universalis IV Kategoria:Państwo Papieskie Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź